Loudtale!
by Loudtale Lindsey
Summary: Alaska fell down MT. Loud, and must find her way out. Join her through her adventure through the underground.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

 ** ___**

 ** _Long ago, two races ruled over earth. Monsters and...The Loud House..._**

 ** _One day, wore broke out between the two races._**

 ** _After a...pretty short battle, the Monsters were victorious._**

 ** _They sealed the Loud Family underground with a magic spell._**

 ** _Many years later..._**

 ** _MT. LOUD_**

 ** _201X_**

 ** _Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return._**


	2. The Ruins

**Hello! It's Lustfell and I'm here with an AU called Loudtale! This Fanfic contains swearing, OC's you may not like, and...The Loud House, duh.** **Anyways, Enjoy!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I Yelled, falling down the mountain.

I landed on a bed of yellow flowers, breaking my fall. I just wanted to check out the mountain in which a weak race lived. The rumor had been going around monster kind, that nobody returns when they climb thew mountain.

"Arhg...Damn it...that really hurt..."I Said.

I stood up and dusted herself off, walking in the only direction possible.

"Hi! I'm Lily! Lily the Flower!" Said a flower that popped out of the ground.

"Um...Hi...I'm Alaska, the...skelegoat. I need to get home" I said.

"You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know!" Said Lily.

"Um...no thanks" I Said, walking past the flower. "I just want to get home."

"Wait! where are you...?" Asked Lily.

I continued to walk through the ruins, not knowing what or wherr anything was. As soon as I entered the horrible smelling room, I saw something shiny.

"What is that?" I said.

I touched the sparkly thing and saw something strange above me head.

Knowing the mouse might one day get the cheese, It fills you with Motivation. Your file has been saved!

"Oh...a save point...? Okay." I said.


	3. Snowdin

I continued to walk around the ruins before encountering a woman in a purple and white dress.

"Oh Hello. I am Leni, caretaker of the ruins."

"Oh...um, Hi...I'm Alaska. Do you know how I can get home?" I asked.She nodded and led me to a big door in the ruins.

"This door leads to the rest of the underground. From there, the others will help you get home." She hugged me "Be safe, won't you?"

She let go of me and walked away. I opened the door and walked down the long hallway. I saw Lily, but just walked past her.

" AT LEAST LET ME DIALOGUE!!"

"No" I said.

I walked through the snowy area. It was cold, the snow was soft, and there were many trees. _Damn. I wish I brought my heavy sweater instead of this light sweater._

I noticed a large stick. I tried to pick it up, but I couldn't, Even with being the strongest in my family. I ignored the stick and walked past it. _CRUNCH!_ I look behind me quickly, seeing the broken stick. _Did I break it?_ I decided to continue walking. _Shft. Shft. Shft._ I heard snow crunching.

"Um...hello?" I said

Nobody responded. I kept walking. I stopped at what was probably supposed to be a barricade.

" _M o n s t e r. D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d."_ Said the mysterious figure behind me.

I turned around and shook her hand. _PPPPPFFFFTTTTT!_ A loud fart noise was made and I heard a light chuckle.

"He he. Old Whoopi cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." She said.

I look at her unamused.

" Anyways... I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Loud. "

" I'm Alaska"

"You're a monster, right? _Hilarious_ I'm actually supposed to be on watch for monsters right now but, y'know, I don't care about capturing anyone."

" Oh, well that's g-" I was cut off

"Now my twin brother, Lincoln, is a monster- hunting FANATIC. Actually, I think that's him over there."

"What?!" I said.

"I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy"

"This?"

" Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

I walked through the barricade. Lindsey pointed at a lamp and told me to stand behind it. So I did Just then, I saw who I think she was talking about. I heard the whole conversation and walked towards the box road.

"Another save point. Cool"

I touched the sparkly object and some words above my head appeared.

The convince of that lamp still fills you with Motivation. Your file has been saved!


End file.
